


Call & Answer

by latenightlionheart



Series: Almost Kayfabe [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Teasing, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: Heath returns a missed call of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Needed fluff after that last one, whew. This one is set a few weeks after [Paradoxes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8330482) and yeah, it's shameless, fluffy fluff.

___

Another house show was in the books and Heath was making his way backstage, singing cheerfully under his breath. He stopped to collect his phone before heading further into the back of the arena.

Two missed calls. From Justin? 

Heath couldn't hit dial any faster.

"...Justin?" 

"Hey Heath!"

"Uh, is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, everything fine with you?"

Heath continued down the hall, towards the locker rooms. "Yeah, just finished a match, gonna go get ready to leave the arena soon..."

"Oh! Should I call back later?"

"Nah, I got a few minutes...so why'd ya call?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well, no, but--"

"No reason...just. Was thinking about you."

"Oh." 

Heath heard Justin inhale deeply. "...Love you."

"Oh..."

"Felt like maybe you needed to hear it more...I'm still sorry about--"

"I told ya, we're good, go back to the part about lovin' me..." 

Heath sat down on the locker room bench to listen. A few others were still milling about but they were too wrapped up in their own conversations to give Heath any mind.

"Oh, that..." Heath heard the smile return to Justin's voice. "Well, I don't know if you know? But there's this guy?"

"Yeaaah?"

"Ginger, was in a band, gorgeous smile, hilarious..."

"Uh huh..." Heath grinned, listening.

"Snores, _loud_. Terrible spelling. Got beat up by a bunny, a bull and a gator..." 

"Hey, now..."

"Oh, so you _do_ know him! Well I'm kinda, super, head over heels, in love with him..."

"Oh, is that right?" Heath beamed, cradling the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is. And, ah, get this-- somehow, I love him more every day? Gross, right?"

"Absolutely..." Heath snorted. "Sounds like you got yourself a real problem."

"Mm, not really. Because he loves me a lot too...I mean, I think so, anyway..."

"Damn right he does! Uh, I mean...he does? That's great..." 

Justin laughed. "Okay Heath, I'm done. I'll let you go so you can get on the road."

"Aw alright, but...was real good to hear your voice."

"You too, Heath. Talk soon, okay?"

"Uh huh. Talk soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Heath stuffed his phone into his pocket, his grin still wide.

"That the wife?" Rhyno said, appearing beside him.

"Uh, yeah," Heath said, trying his best not to let his shifty eye show. "Sure was..."

Rhyno walloped Heath on the chest good naturedly. "Tell her I say hi next time, okay?"

Heath jumped back with a laugh and quickly dropped his sunglasses down over his eyes. "Will do!"

Nailed it.


End file.
